Mom, dad and baby
by Sassy Maslover
Summary: Daydream. RP (Real People). James/OC. R


**A/N: daydream of me and James if we ever have kids or I'm pregnant with his kid. Its wishful thinking on my part. I really do like to think that James did a 2 month streak of being on time is because of me. He was on time with #FoxPhotoFriday on my birthday. That made my life right there. I'm just waiting on the day til I get a follow back from him on Twitter.**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say it? I will never own BTR and if I did then James and Fox would've been mine**

**Mom, dad and baby  
Chapter 1 Excitement  
APOV**

Today is the day that I officially find out if I'm pregnant or not. I have a feeling I am for sure pregnant with James' baby. The past month I've been feeling terrible. I only get sick in the morning and that's it. Right now I'm cuddling with Fox until we got to go to the doctor's office. He's so soft and I love him so much. I love James, I really do. We spoil Fox since he's our first kid, I guess. I've been with James for a few years and I guess it's time for a family. The Rushers are asking if there's any cribs or wedding bells going to be happening any time soon. The Rushers are going to be happy once they hear the news of a crib is going to be happening in 9 months' time.

"It's about time to go." James said, quietly.

I nodded while absentmindedly petting Fox. We've been sitting in comfortable silence for a while. I petted Fox one last time before gingerly getting out of the bed and smoothing out James' button shirt that I stole. We slipped on shoes and grabbed what we needed and left the house. James opened my door and I smiled at him. He smiled back. I got settled in the car and we drove off to the clinic. Once we arrived, I had to sign in and fill out some paperwork. I got called back and I grabbed James' hand. He gave me a squeeze and I smiled at him. I followed the nurse back and took a seat.

"The doctor will be right with you," the nurse said.

She left and we sat there for a few minutes.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Not really. It's just confirming what I know. Before you ask, I'm not getting an abortion. That will never ever enter my mind let alone be acceptable in my vocabulary." I said.

He nodded. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled at me. I squeezed his hand. The doctor came in with a clipboard in her hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mitchell. I see that you have questions on whether or not you're pregnant." She said.

I nodded at her. She took some samples. We were left alone until the tests come back. I put my head on James' shoulder and he rubbed my back. I closed my eyes for a bit while he kept rubbing my back. She came back and she smiled at us. I looked at her, questioning.

"Well, your tests came back. I would like to congratulate you. You're pregnant." She smiled brightly.

"That's great. I had a feeling I was, I just had to make sure." I said.

"That's good. So I'm just going to be prescribing you some prenatal vitamins. You just go up to the reception desk and schedule your next appointment. Once again congratulations." She said, shook our hands and left.

He helped me off the exam table. He hugged me and I hugged back. He nuzzled against my neck and I smiled while rubbing his back.

"I love you," he said into my neck.

"I love you too," I said, softly.

We pulled back and we held hands to the reception desk to schedule our next appointment. Once we got back home, I went to our bedroom and took a nap. I woke up a little later with Fox by me. I smiled at him and ruffled his head. I sat up and stretched before making my way to the kitchen and leaned against the door jam. I smiled softly while watching him cook. I shook my head and went out to the back deck to sit outside. I sat down on a lawn chair and took a deep breath.

**A/N: how's this first chapter? Love it? Hate it? R&R, it's going to be awhile before I next update any of my other stories because my laptop has a virus and I have to get it fixed but I don't have money to get it fixed which sucks. I'll be typing up my chapters on my tablet using a notepad app I have. So excuse any mistakes I made that I missed when I was proof reading them.**

**-Cola Marie Maslow**


End file.
